Ace
by Fenris242
Summary: A visitor comes looking for House at the hospital...she slips some information that causes House to be a bit embarrassed. Changed to M rating for CHP 4
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my first House fic. Please be gentle. I'm used to writing BTVS fic, so this was a little hard. Not the endless world of opportunities that I'm used to. I have an idea of where this is going. It will be a House/Cameron fic in the end. Let me know what you think. This is my first time posting on so, let me know if I did anything wrong. Thx in advance.**

"Excuse me, I was hoping you could help me. I'm looking for Dr. Greg House. Any idea where I can find him?" Dr. Cuddy raised her head to see a young woman standing at her office door. She was of average height and had short brown hair. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with ripped knees and a black tee shirt. She has a fatigue green messenger bag slung across her chest and her right arm was colorful with the shirt sleeve tattoo that adorned it.

"Are you a patient of his?" Cuddy asked.

"No." The young woman said, not giving any more information than that.

Cuddy didn't want to have another gun incident on her hands, so she replied, "I was actually just on my way up there. I'll show you the way." Cuddy stood from behind her desk and walked out into the hallway.

The trip to House's office was made in silence. This worried Cuddy, but she didn't say anything, just eyed the security guard down the hall from House's office, giving him an unspoken warning to be on the look out.

"Here we are. Looks like he's in too." Cuddy said as she pointed to the door.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." The young woman walked through the door into the conference room as Cuddy followed her in, still suspicious.

"Ace!" The young woman said.

House had been writing on the white board and berating his employees. He hadn't even noticed that the door to the conference room was open. His head snapped up at the voice and word that was just said. His employees turned around and eyed up the mysterious woman standing in their conference room. Cameron instinctively started to cover up the patient file that was sitting out on the table. House slowly turned around, a grin coming across his face, but quickly disappearing. "Cuddy, how dare you allow some stranger into my conference room! There is confidential patient files right out in the open." He was fighting off a smirk, waiting for Cuddy's response. He didn't expect what happened next to happen.

"Oh, shut up! It's not like I'm interested in patient files and you know it. Stop trying to get a rise out of the people around you." The young woman said, walking over to House and wrapping her arms around his neck. House returned to gesture with one hand, the other supporting his weight on his cane.

"It's been a long time. You're supposed to let me know when you're coming." House actually had a smile on his face.

Everyone else in the room, however, had looks of shock on their face. No one had ever spoken to House like that without getting it served right back them ten fold. And the fact that House willingly gave the young woman a hug. They were shocked and stunned at the same time.

House and the young woman broke apart. She turned around to face the stunned looks of Cuddy, Cameron, Chase and Foreman. "Hi." She said in a small voice, unlike the stern tone she took with House. "I'm Skylar." She looks as Cuddy first. "You must be Dr. Cuddy." Skylar extended her hand out to Cuddy.

Cuddy shook her hand, just as her pager went off. Cuddy looked down at the number. "Sorry." She said, a puzzled look still on her face. "I have to go. Please stop by my office later." She said, then disappeared from the room.

Skylar turned her attention to House's employees. She looked at the guys first. Chase looked at Foreman and Cameron, then extended his hand, "Hi. I'm-"

"Dr. Chase. Nice to meet you." She took his hand and gave a soft shake. Chase glanced at House then back at Skylar. She moved on to Foreman, who was standing next to Chase. "You must be Dr. Foreman. I've heard a lot about you."

"If it came from his mouth," he motioned towards House. "Don't believe a word of it."

"You'd be surprised." She replied. Finally, Skylar turned to Cameron. "Dr. Cameron." Skylar extended her hand to shake, then turned back to House. "Chance we can catch up?"

"Yeah, my office is right there." Skylar made for the door, as House gave some quick instructions to his employees on what tests to perform on their patient.

It wasn't until he had turned his back on them that Skylar spoke. She did so before anyone had left the room. "You're right, Ace. She is cute." Skylar turned her head around and winked at Cameron – who's eyes were shocked.

House stopped mid limp, hung his head and gave it a slow shake. He then raised his head again, and continued towards his office. "You always have to open that big mouth of yours don't you."

"Only as often as you're a raving lunatic." Skylar said, as the door to House's office closed on the three doctors still standing in the conference room.fa


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door to his office had closed, House started on her. "What the hell was that about?" 

"What, no hello?" When she didn't get a response, only his staring at her, she continued, "Okay, this is how this was supposed to go. You say, 'Gee, Sky, it's been awhile. Nice to see you. How've you been?', then I say, 'Wonderful, how 'bout yourself?'"

"Cut the crap." She just stared at him. "Why would you do something like that? These are my employees. I'm supposed to have dirt on them. Not the other way around."

"The tide has to change sometime." Skylar replied.

"How did you get in here anyway?" He asked her. He thought security had been beefed up a bit since the shooting.

"I walked in. Saw an office marked 'Dr. Lisa Cuddy,' asked her how to find you and she showed me the way."

"Just like that?" He didn't even wait for her response. "I see my getting shot really changed things around here." He said looking around the office, not really talking to Skylar, but more to himself.

There was a comfortable pause for a while and then a soft knock on his office door. They both looked up to see Dr. Cameron. House motioned for her to come in. She walked in with a clipboard. Obviously she had some kind of test result or patient information to give him. She looked at Skylar and then back at House. "Oh, just tell me. She's not running off and blabbing anything." Cameron just handed him the clipboard.

He took the clipboard from her to find, nothing about their current patient, but a note that read, "Tritter's in the hospital. Just talked to Chase." House stared at the note for a second, then simply said, "Thanks." Cameron left the room.

House was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed that Skylar had left the office for the conference room until it was too late. She was talking with Cameron.

"God dammit. That woman never listens to me." He stood up, grabbing his cane and hobbled over towards the door into the conference room.

"So you know House a long time?" Cameron asked. She couldn't read this stranger, but was very curious as to what her relationship to House was.

"Long enough." Skylar replied. "He's been a friend for a while."

"Friend? Not many people consider him that." Cameron said, before she had realized it.

"You're right. But the ones who can are lucky. At least, if he sees you as a friend as well." Skylar paused for a moment. She looked at Cameron. "You get to know a completely different 'House' as you call him. He's not always the evil son of a bitch that he plays himself off to be. I believe this would be the perfect time to quote Billy Idol. He's just a 'teddy bear in leather.' He makes himself out to be tougher than nails, but he breaks easier than a piece of straw. I've seen it." Skylar had a sad look on her face.

"Obviously you know him better than any of us." Cameron replied. "I don't think a single person here could say any of the stuff you just said. Including myself, and I have the softest spot for him."

Skylar jotted something down on a piece of paper. She then folded it and handed it to Cameron. "Trust me." Was all she was able to get out of her mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt the girl chat, but I do believe there is a patient dying upstairs." House said, taking this moment to come out of his office. Cameron hurried off, out of the conference room. "What were you two talking about?" He asked.

"Girl stuff."

"Oh, so you were talking about…" He looked at Skylar. She knew he wanted more information.

"You." She stared back at him. "We were talking about you."

"Really?" A smirk came across his face. "You weren't informing her of any of your trade secrets now were you? I would highly shun just actions. You never know what I might do. I _am_ a raving lunatic, as you _gently_ put it not twenty minutes ago."

"Your secrets are safe with me." She started to walk towards the door to the hallway. "For now." She whispered under her breath, hoping he wouldn't catch it. "Your spare still above the door frame?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Only if dinner will be waiting on the table." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

House closed the door to his apartment and tossed his leather jacket on the back of the couch. He looked into the kitchen. Everything was where he had left it. "I could swear I said something about dinner having to be on the table if you were coming in." He yelled into the air. 

"It is." She replied. "I helped myself to your shower. I'll be out in a minute. Check your bedroom. I left something there for you."

"Lingerie?" House asked the rhetorical question. He knew she wouldn't answer. Those days were long gone.

First he looked at the table. The phone book was out and a red circle was marked on one of the pages. He looked closer. _Ambrosia_. "What the hell kind of name is that?" He whispered to himself. He then made his way into his bedroom. "I thought I told you I don't like you shopping for me!" He yelled out.

Sitting on his bed was a set of clothes and a cane. A cane. It was a marvelous black marble cane with a silver dragonhead. "Damn dragons." He was whispering again.

"They bring strength." Skylar had walked into his room. She had a white towel wrapped around her waist and a raggedy black baby doll tee on. She was drying her hair with a blue towel. "I thought you might like it."

"I'm not the dragon freak. You are." He sounded angry, but she smiled anyway. "Thank you." Those words didn't come out of his mouth often, but she always appreciated when they did.

"Now….get dressed. We're going out." She said, flopping her suitcase on his bed. She started pulling out clothing that didn't look like clothing at all. Then wandered into the living room.

House came out of his bedroom about fifteen minutes later. He was wearing her recent purchases. She bought him a pair of plain black slacks that hung just a little low on his waist, and a double holed black belt to match. A simple black button down shirt with cerulean blue pinstripes adorned his chest. Skylar walked over and unbuttoned the top button and the bottom two buttons of his shirt. "I hope you didn't pay much for those clothes. I could have swiped a couple of band aids from the hospital and covered you more than that does."

Skylar rolled her eyes and asked, "You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." She said, grabbing up a small bag and hooking her arm in his.

She led the way out to his bike. He got on first and she slid onto the back. Her hands going to her sides instead of around his waist. She wasn't here for that.

A little while later, once they were in the club and seated, he asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Before she could answer, Dr. Cameron answered for her, by walking up to the table and asking, "Can I join you guys?"

House looked at Skylar, pointed and said, "Oh, you're good. I didn't even see this one coming." He moved to get up, but Cameron blocked his path by sitting down in the booth. House was stuck between the two of them at the half moon table.

"Thought we could all chat a little. I've heard so much about Dr. Cameron, and yet haven't really be able to talk much with her." Skylar knew the owners of the club, and had arranged for a table that was a little off the beaten path. A place where they could still be considered part of the crowd, but were able to hold a conversation.

"If you think for one minute that you're sucking me into this sick conversation that you've probably played out in your head a thousand times, you're wrong. What we've talked about in the past does not need to be talked about here." House said.

"You've talked about me to her?" Cameron asked.

"Of course I've talked about you." It was his first slip of the evening, but it definitely wouldn't be his last. He wanted to smack himself upside the head. She didn't need to know that he talked about her. There was no reason for it.

Cameron was surprised. Then a look of realization came across her face. She looked at Skylar and asked, "What has he told you? That I'm infatuated with him? That I can't live without him? I've professed my undying love to him on numerous occasions? Have offered to quit my job so we could be together?"

Skylar looked to House and smiled. "She's good. You haven't told her."

Cameron looked confused again.

"I thought I told you I was getting sucked into your sick conversation." He was trying to move the subject along. He didn't want her to linger like this. She knew too much. She could screw everything up with the slip of a couple of words.

Cameron looked at Skylar. She was begging with her eyes to know what that comment meant.

"Let me out." Skylar just glared at him. "I have to go to the bathroom." He said, raising his eyebrows. She continued to glare at him. "Fine." He grabbed Cameron's glass of water and dumped into the vase that was sitting behind her on a ledge.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I do believe I just said I had to go to the bathroom." With that, the glass disappeared underneath the table and Cameron could have swore she heard his zipper.

"Okay. Go to the bathroom." Cameron moved to let him out.

"Don't try disappearing. I put a low jack in the cane." Skylar called after him as he walked into the crowd.

Cameron and Skylar sat in silence for a while. Then Cameron asked, "What does he say about me?" She wanted, no, need to know the answer. It was obvious by her reaction to Cameron's earlier statement, that he wasn't feeding his ego when talking to her.

"Like I said before, the man you know and the one I know are two completely different people."

"Then tell me about your House." Cameron said.

Skylar hesitated for a moment. She knew if she continued this conversation she was going to be sleeping on the couch of one pissed off cripple and that was not a good thing when that cripple was Dr. Gregory House. She continued anyway. "I met Ace a couple years ago. Hell, it's probably ten years by now. He was the same then. Evil, sarcastic, unfeeling. My best friend came in as a patient and he saved him. Nobody else could do that. Nobody else wanted o find out what was wrong. They all thought it was drug related. It wasn't. He believed me for some unknown reason.

"I wanted to thank him, and asked him out to dinner. We had short lived affair. But because of that, I was able to see a side of him few people have gotten a chance to see. He, as you know, doesn't open up that easily. We've stayed in touch. He calls when he's stressed out of his mind, and I do the same. No matter what, we make time for each other.

"There's only one way into that cold barrier he has around his heart." Skylar leaned in close to Cameron. "You melt it." Skylar pulled back and looked up.

House was standing there. Looking at them. "Damn. Thought for a moment you might kiss." Cameron slid in to the center of the table where House had been sitting to let him sit on the end seat. "So, what were you two ladies talking about just a second ago?" Skylar's eyes looked up to the ceiling. "You didn't." She didn't answer. "What the hell?! A couple of drinks, and you're spillin' the beans. Just because I might have feelings for her doesn't mean you have the right to go blabbing your mouth. If I wanted her to know that I can't stand it when she stands next to me, showing me a chart, and I can't focus on the chart because I'm watching ever move of her body, I think I would have told her myself!"

Skylar grinned. "You just did."


	4. Chapter 4

After making her comment, Skylar got up and disappeared into the crowd around them. House had dropped his head to rest on the top of his cane. He now lifted it to look at Cameron. She was still in shock. She glanced and House, then slid out of the booth seat and also disappeared into the crowd.

"What the hell? Finally hears what she wants, and she leaves. Woman." House breathed to himself. He stood and tried following her into the crowd.

When he finally made his way outside, neither one was in sight. He had to make a choice. He could either go to Cameron's or try to take back what he said or he could go back to his place and rip Skylar a new asshole.

He grabbed a cab and gave the driver the familiar address. It didn't take long to get there. He made his way to the door. He'd done this a thousand time before, but what happened next, he had never done before.

First he reached into pocket and pulled out his pill bottle. He dropped two pills into his hand, shook his, "Not enough." He dropped another into the palm of his hand and tossed the three pills back. He put the bottle back in his pocket, raised his cane and tapped it against the door.

"What do you want?" Her voice came through the door.

"Telepathic now?" House asked.

"It's called a peep hole." Cameron replied as she opened the door. Before House could get a word in, she started, "How stupid do you think I am? I gotta give it to you. She actually had me going. How did you have to pay her? Good story though, about you treating her friend. You come up with that or did she improvise that?" She stood there waiting for his response.

She didn't have to wait long. House was done arguing or defending himself. He simply moved forward catching her off guard. He put one hand behind her head and pulled her into a bruising kiss. It wasn't meant to be gentle. He was staking his claim.

He pushed through her into the room, never losing his grip on her mouth. He closed the door behind them with his foot. In one fluid movement, he spun them around, hooked his cane on the doorknob and hoisted her up against the door. He wrapped her legs around him, using the door to support their weight.

Finally, he gave her a chance to breath, pulling away from the kiss. Her lips were red and swollen. She had a surprised look on her face, "Still think you were right?" House asked.

This time she put her hands behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. "Bedroom." She said into his mouth.

House didn't move. He kept her pinned against the door. He allowed himself to lean into her, using his hips to support her as his head went under her shirt. She was making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Just as she got the last button done, he lifted her shirt over her head. With a quick move of his hand, the front clasp on her bra was undone, and the bra discarded. It was then that House decided a bed might be easier than a door. He slowly let her body slide down until her toes just touched the floor. He made sure he leaned in so that she could feel his erection through the slacks he was wearing.

She quickly took his hand and led him into her bedroom. Just through the threshold, he grabbed and spun her around. With his hands on her waist, he backed her up to the bed. As the back of her knees hit the bed, he lifted her, and gently tossed her onto the bed. She tried to get up to meet his mouth, but he lowered his eyes and wiggled his finger back and forth, not allowing her. She laid back down.

He reached down and grabbed one foot. Slowly his hand traced up her thigh. She hadn't had a chance to change out of the skirt she was wearing. He reached her garter belt and undid one of the stockings. He leaned forward and grabbed the top of the garment with his teeth. He slowly and teasingly slid the stocking down her leg, then did the same with the other. The whole time he was watching her face – shooting her devilish grins ever couple of seconds.

He could feel her heat on his hands each time he went near the garter. Once the stockings were removed, he placed her legs back down onto the bed. He pushed between her legs and crawled up the bed, making sure to keep his weight on his good leg. First he made his way all the way up her body to catch her mouth in another searing kiss. "House." She moaned into his mouth. This word was followed by "Please." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he again rubbed his erection against her.

She could feel his length through his pants as he ground into her. Her hands went down and fiddled with the buckle of his pants. The second buckle gave her some trouble, but finally he was freed from the confines of the pants.

Cameron's hands went to the side of her skirt. She undid three hidden buttons, and the wrap skirt came undone.

House paused for a moment. Cameron opened her eyes, sacred that it was just a game, and he wanted to see how far she would go. As soon as he had her eyes, he pushed himself into her. The deepest he could go, in the first thrust. He held it there for a second. Then began a rhythm, which Cameron soon matched.

House rolled, forcing Cameron to ride him. As she arched back to get him deeper inside, he rubbed her clit, pushing her further. His other hand went behind her, pulling her up so she was forced to look at him. He wanted to see her as she orgasmed. It didn't take long.

As soon as he felt her tightening, he thrust as hard as he could, and the two of them went over at the same time.

He held her close to him. As close as he could get her body to his. Her head came to rest on his shoulder as he sat up in her bed. His left hand was still supporting her by holding her to him, while his right hand absently traced circles on her left breast.

Neither one said anything. House slid back into a laying position, Cameron rolled next to him. He rolled them into a spooning position, where after pulling on a sheet, they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I haven't been very true to the character of House but this is my story, so it has my twist. I introduced an old familiar (Skylar – a creation that I have been perfecting for years now) to allow a different side of House to be seen. Everyone is different around different people, and I wanted to show that House is no different.

**Also, if you're not into twisted endings, don't read the epilogue at the end. I had to get me twist in somewhere. Hope you enjoy my first House fic. Reviews are always welcome, and usually replied to.**

He woke up and looked around at his surroundings. "Right." He said, realizing he was still at Cameron's. The bed was empty next to him. It wasn't until then that he glanced at the clock. 11 o'clock! Why hadn't she woken him?!

He jumped up. His clothes were neatly folded and placed on the chair across from the foot of the bed. His cane was hooked on the arm. "She had enough time to fold these, but not enough to smack me and tell me I was going to be late." He muttered as he grabbed. He looked around and then out into the hall.

He found the bathroom, and took a fast shower. As he dried off, he looked at the clothes from the night before. There wasn't enough time to go home and get a change. "Guess I'm wearin' these." He said, getting the clothes on as fast as he could.

He walked into the hospital and hurried past Cuddy's office. He quickly made his way up to the conference room. He got quite a few stares on the way, as the low cut pants mixed with the half buttoned shirt allowed everyone looking to get a view of House.

He opened the door and walked into the conference to get stared at by Chase and Foreman. "Don't you two have tests to do or something?"

Foreman shook his head. "We were waiting for you to look at the chart." He eyebrows arched up. First House was later than normal, and now the outfit. What the hell was going on?

House grabbed the chart but didn't even look at it. "I want an MRI and CAT scan. Run a full blood lab." He tossed the file back onto the table. As the three were leaving the room, House finished, "Cameron, my office. Now."

She turned to the guys, and waved them on. When she turned around, House had already disappeared into his office. She walked in. The door wasn't even closed all the way when he started, "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to disturb you." She replied.

"Oh, that explains it. I'm two hours late when there's a terminal patient. Thanks."

"Actually, you're four hours late." She replied. His head snapped up at her comment. "We're all here at seven. You're supposed to be here too, but you usually don't pleasure us with your presence until nine." She wasn't feeling any bolder, it just came out.

"Fine." He said, waving his hand, letting her know that she could leave.

"That's it. You don't even want to talk about last night?" She asked. Needing to know if she was just lay to him or if there was something to what he said at the club.

He didn't answer her.

"Huh." She sighed, and turned to the door back into the conference room.

As her hand touched the handle, she felt his hand on her arm. He spun her around and pulled her as close as was possible with clothes on. He claimed her mouth with his again. She looked into his eyes after he pulled away. There was something there, but it quickly disappeared.

A knock came to his office door. "Come in." He shouted, not taking his eyes from Cameron's.

"Interrupting?" It was Cuddy.

"No. Dr. Cameron was just on her way to run a couple tests on our patient." Cameron left his office and walked down to the lab.

"Tritter is coming in today. It's going around that he really has something this time. Possibly an arrest warrant." Cuddy said, concern on her face.

"Let me worry about that prick." House replied.

"You'll never learn. Have you even hired a lawyer yet?" She asked.

"I said, let me worry about Tritter!"

Cuddy shook her head, turned and left House's office.

It was later that day, when House got another visit. Skylar knocked on the door to his office. She was back in her ripped jeans and black tee, instead of the band aid she had on the night before. The only addition was that this time she was wearing a leather jacket on top of her tee.

"I was thinking, maybe you could just tattoo was clothing on, then you wouldn't have to waist money on that outfit from last night." House said.

"Haha. Just wanted to stop by before I headed out."

"Already? You never stay too long." House replied.

"You think anyone would willingly stay with you for more than a couple hours? Highly unlikely." She looked at him. He looked different. "Although, maybe a certain brunette doctor might be hanging around a little longer than most."

He smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"Home this time. They're finally giving me a chance to rest." Skylar replied.

"Good. You need it. After all, you were working double-duty." There was a brief pause. "Can I at least walk you out?"

The two were walking down the hallway when Tritter came around the corner. He was alone.

Cameron, Cuddy, Foreman, Chase and Wilson came around the opposite corner, with a too late warning for House.

House motioned for Skylar to stay back. He walked up to Tritter. "What is it this time? Which one of my employees do you want to question? Why don't you just ask me the questions? You might get the answers a whole lot quicker!"

Tritter smiled. "Fine." He pushed House up against the wall and yanked hard on his arm, causing his cane to fall, to get his arm twisted behind his back. "Did you forge prescription to feed your drug addiction, Dr. House? Think carefully. I already know the answer."

"You have no proof!" House yelled in pain as Tritter twisted his arm harder.

Tritter felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Skylar standing there. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He smirked at her.

"Is she trying to get herself killed?" Foreman asked as he watched the scene before him.

"Perfect place. She is in a hospital" Chase said.

Tritter turned, giving Skylar his attention, and letting House's arm go. "I told you to stay back." House said. Skylar just shook her head at him.

"Who are you?" Tritter asked.

"His friend." She said, motioning in House's direction.

"Funny. He doesn't have any. Well at least not anymore. The one he did have, well he stole a prescription book and forged a couple."

"Doubt it." Skylar replied, she was keeping her answers short, in hope of pulling him into a fight.

Her smugness was starting to get on his nerves. "Oh, I'll prove it." Tritter said.

"So you don't have the proof now? I see, you're one of those cops that comes up with the crime before finding the evidence." That was it. She got him right where she wanted him.

He put his arm out the grab her. She jumped back, anticipating his move. She put her hands on her hips, pushing the leather jacket out of the way. Revealing two items on her right hip.

Tritter saw the flash right away. No one could mistake it. He glanced and backed away. "Now, back off. I'll be keeping an eye on you." Skylar replied.

"Didn't know the Bureau was protecting drug addict doctors now." Tritter said, backing up.

"I'm not protecting a drug addict doctor. I'm finishing a crooked cop." She just smiled as he walked away.

Once he was out of view, she turned to House. "I could have handled that."

"Yeah, and got your ass thrown in jail. Sorry, I'd rather at least a couple more people get you as a doctor. The world needs a doctor like you around, Ace."

By this time, the others had joined House and Skylar. "Take good care of him. Don't know when I'll get a chance to check on him again." Skylar said to Cameron. A smile spreading across her face, while the others remained confused at her comments.

She started to walk away, but Cuddy called out, "Wait." Skylar turned around. "Why do you call him Ace?" She asked, dying to know the reason behind the name.

"Ever play golf?" Skylar called back. Cuddy, shrugged her shoulders. "He's always a hole in one." She paused. "Just ask Cameron." Skylar turned around and walked out of the hospital.

Cameron's faced turned bright red as House was nearly doubled over in laughter at her expression.

Epilogue

That evening House and Cameron went to House's apartment. His cell phone began to ring as they walked through the door. He dropped his keys and tossed his jacket over the back of the couch before pulling the phone out of his pocket. He didn't recognize the number, but answered it instead. "Yeah?"

"Dr. House?"

"Yeah." He repeated.

"Not sure if you remember me. I was a patient of yours a couple years back. Damien Grimm."

"Yeah, Skylar's friend, she was—"

"There's been an accident. She was shot yesterday doing some undercover work. Your number was in her phone with a text message that hadn't been sent." He paused, becoming choked up. "I hadn't realized you two still kept in touch. I just thought you might like to know. I'll send the text to you. I don't understand it, but you might." He hung up.

House had a stunned expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"It's not possible. She was—" His phone beeped that there was a text message waiting.

He looked down at the phone, and pressed to view the message.

_Ace – Tritter should be off your ass. _

_Cam – Take care of my Ace. He needs it._

The End.


End file.
